A Princess's Love
by DarkLordK
Summary: When Link has to say goodbye to everyone before he leaves to his time, someone doesn't want him to go. To help convince him to stay, she shows him just how far her feelings go. LinkXRuto, not for kids. R&R. Note: My longest one-shot so far! 2000 words! :D


Another one-shot? Topped with lemony goodness? What?

Yes, it's true. Don't worry, though, Fallen Angel chapter 3 is done, and I'll be uploading it with this one! Hooray!

Anywho, this one's a Zelda one-shot. Since the LinkXZelda pairing has been done to DEATH, however...

This fic will be a pairing of LinkXRuto. Yay, fish people! :D I personally feel this pairing doesn't get enough love... Is it just me? O_o

Contains the obvious lemon, along with seduction and solo (on top of Link. Fun stuff).

Let's get this moving!

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

He had done it. He had defeated Ganondorf and saved all of Hyrule. Instead of sending him back, however, like she was supposed to, Zelda had allowed him time to tie up loose ends with everyone he had met on his quest that he may not meet after she sent him back to live normally.

Currently, he was heading to the Temple of time to get to the Sage's Chamber. They were the only ones left.

He let out a heavy sigh. He had come to like all the Sages, especially since he personally knew four of them before they became sages. Saria was not a huge deal, as he knew her before his quest had even begun, and so they could still be friends. He knew that much. With her, his goodbye would be short-lived. It was the others he would never see again.

As he got to the Town Market, he looked around. The ReDeads that were here before were all gone, and now the place was completely abandoned. Another sigh escaped his lips as he walked toward the Temple of Time. It wouldn't be long now.

The Gossip Stones seemed to watch him, as they had so many times before. He shuddered again at their endless gazes and walked inside. As he approached the Spiritual Stone Altar, he looked up and was lifted into the air by the all-too familiar blue light. He was gonna miss it.

The familiar chamber surrounded him and he looked around. All six were there. Rauru spoke to the young hero first. "Link... Let me be the first to congratulate you for destroying Ganondorf and saving our fair land of Hyrule. As I understand, your time in the future is short, so I will say... Goodbye, my young friend. May your life be long and fufilling." And with that, Rauru disappeared. Saria was next.

A smile graced her small features as she stepped forward and hugged Link. "See you when you get back... Good job, Link." With that, she disappeared as well. One by one, they all stepped forward and thanked Link, saying their goodbyes: "Later, Kid. You were pretty kickass against those witches." "Goodbye, young hero. I thank you for saving us and being a friend to Zelda." "Great job, brother! Whenever my people eat rocks, I will think of your greatness!" They all disappeared, except...

"Ruto?" The young Zora princess looked up, tears streaming down her face.

"...Link... I... Er..." She shook her head and practically tackled the boy down in a hug before breaking down. "D-Don't go! Please! Stay here in the future with me! I love you, Link! When I said I wanted to make you my husband... I-I really meant it...!"

He gasped lightly and hugs her. "...Ruto... I can't do that... I have to go home..." Truth be told, he had developed feelings for her in the Water Temple, as soon as he saw her slim, streamlined figure, and the way she looked at him stirred something up in his lower body. It was just so... Hot.

She buried her face in his chest and trembled. "P-Please... Don't go... I love you..."

"I... I love you too, but I... I have to go back..." That thought was now causing HIM to tear up as well, as he didn't really want to go anymore.

She nodded and looked up at him tearfully. "...Can I do something, then? Something that will show you how much I love you?"

He nodded, holding her close. He didn't want to hurt her. He loved her, after all. Even Saria, his childhood friend, hadn't caused him to feel anything like this. She suprised him by causing her room to suddenly appear around them. He blinked in confusion before looking up at her. "...What did you..."

"We're in my room... I wanted this to be special, and since we can't really do this in a place like that... I brought us to my room in the Zora's Domain." She smiled down at him before slowly moving her lips toward his. A blush tinted their cheeks as their lips met for the first time, softly at first, before he felt her tongue slowly brush along his lower lip, asking for entrance. He gladly allowed her in and their tongues began a passionate dance.

They stayed that way for a while, tongues battling for dominance, before hers eventually won out. Slowly they broke the kiss and stared deeply into the other's eyes, feeling incredibly turned on.

She began kissing him again as she slowly slipped her hand down her body, past her stomach, and in between her thighs. She was soaked now, even more so than when she simply thought about the rock-hard manhood of her hero now underneath her. She moaned slightly against his lips as her middle and ring fingers slipped inside her to ease that ache for Link to be inside her that she had once again. She began pumping her fingers in and out slowly, working his clothes off with the other hand.

He wasn't sure what to think as her hand slipped under his tunic and up his chest, feeling him up and pulling his tunic off at once. He smiled, however, seeing where it was going, and took it off quickly. She stared down at his now-exposed chest, which sent her sex drive over the edge. She moaned loudly, not caring who heard as her fingers sped up. Link negan to wonder what she was moaning about, but looked down and quickly found out. She was masturbating on top of him, to thoughts of him!

He could harldy believe it, but it was happening, and he couldn't help but watch. Her breathing got heavier as she reached her limit, the feeling and sound of her fingers pounding into her being too much to handle. She bit down on her finger as she climaxed powerfully, her juices spraying out onto his pants. He blushed heavily and stared at the amazing event, his entire body screaming at him to pound her unmercifully.

She came down from her orgasmic high and smiled at him, panting. "I... I hope you know now... I-I want you soo bad... Please, Link... Take me before you go..."

He nodded and suddenly had her pinned down against her bed as she worked off his pants and various other items he had acquired over his quest. She smiled and stared at his now-completely naked form, eager to have him buried inside her own always-nude body. He began kissing down her neck, stopping at the small, turquoise nubs that had formed on her breasts from being so turned on. She moaned, encouraging him to begin sucklin and flicking her nipples with his tongue.

A loud moan escaped her lips as he slipped inside her, still suckling her pert breasts. In human terms, they were about a D-cup. Her breathing became slightly more rapid as he hit her barrier, looking up at her to make sure it was okay. He didn't want to hurt her.

She nodded and braced herself as he thrust forward and broke through with suprisingly little resistance. She winced for a second, but soon found herself overcome with pleasure once again. He began thrusting and working her body over with his hands, and she returned the favor by clenching and making herself as tight as she could for her lover. He moaned at this and sped up, making her gasp out his name. He kept moving as deep as he could, nearly at his limit. She wasn't far behind, however, and held his body against hers, reveling in the contact.

Before long, he was at his max, and before he had a chance to respond, she held him in with her powerful legs as he pumped shot after shot of his warm, thick, sticky seed inside the young Zora. She moaned from the feeling, the intense sensations proving too much for her as she hit her own orgasm shortly after, once again wetting his pelvis with her juices.

Both lied on the bed in each other's arms, bathing in the afterglow of their first time. He looked down at her, not wanting to ever let her go. It was then, he decided, that he wouldn't. He got up and smiled at her, and she understood completely. He was hers now, and he was going to try and stay. She smiled and hugged him tightly before allowing him to get dressed and go talk to Zelda.

They walked along the path of Hyrule Field until reaching Hyrule Castle, where they knew Zelda would be. Ruto held onto Link's hand as they walked through the abandoned market, before eventually reaching the castle. They saw Zelda standing at the edge of the pit around Ganondorf's old lair, seemingly waiting. Link knew; she was waiting for him, after all.

He approached her, and she turned around. "Are you ready to go back home, Link?"

"A-Actually, Princess..."

"I told you, call me Zelda," she said with her trademark smile.

He nodded. "Zelda... Um... I-I'd like to... To stay... with Ruto."

"...I see... Link, I do not know if that's possible... I'm not sure what that would do to the past."

"B-But I love her! Zelda, please... For me?"

"But I... Ah... I suppose I could pull some strings... You're lucky you're the Hero of Time." She smiled and disappeared, leaving the new couple alone. Ruto smiled as she walked over, and they held each other close.

"Link, my hero... I love you so much..."

Ruto, my princess... I love you so much too..."

***Flash Forward: 2 Years Later***

"Link, could you come here? My father wishes to talk to you."

The man nodded and walked to the throne room, where King Zora sat, awaiting his new son-in-law. Link bowed, as always, before standing at attention.

"Ah, my boy, Link. I have a question for you concerning my grandchild, your daughter."

"Yes, sir?"

"As you know, today is my day with her. She wishes to go to Lake Hylia, to collect beach glass. As the king, however, I cannot leave, so I was wondering if you and Ruto would like to take her."

"Of course, sir. Ruto, hon, could you get Lulu from her room? I'll saddle up Epona and we can go."

She smiled and nodded before leaving the room. Link bowed again to the king before leaving to saddle up Epona for the trip.

The trip was short, but fun. Lulu loved to point out all the different things she saw, and even though she was only two years old, she could name a lot of them. She giggled every time Epona would neigh, from when they left to when they got to the lake. As Lulu searched for beach glass, Link and Ruto waited, watching the sunset. Lulu ran up to them with two pieces of glass, very excited for some reason. She had a green and a blue, the same colors as her father's old tunic and her mother's skin. The couple blushed and smiled before planting a soft kiss on their lover's lips.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

Holy HELL. This was certainly a long one, wasn't it? I had fun writing it, though. I love Ruto. She's awesome. Borderline obsessive over Link, but whatever. She's awesome anyway. lol R&R, and like I said, Fallen Angel Ch. 3 is done and will be uploaded along with this fic! ^_^


End file.
